The present invention is directed to the field of liquid dispensing units, particularly water coolers of the type for dispensing water in offices and other public places. A familiar type of water cooler is the common xe2x80x9ctop-loadingxe2x80x9d cooler in which a five-gallon water bottle sits atop a dispensing unit. The open end of the water bottle points downwardly to allow xe2x80x9cgravity-fedxe2x80x9d water dispensing.
There are several difficulties and drawbacks associated with this traditional design. A fall five-gallon water bottle weighs about 45 lbs., and can be bulky and awkward to lift. This can result in back strain for service personnel. Also, since the open end of the bottle must be pointed downwardly during installation, the installation operation must be done quickly and efficiently to avoid spilling. However, spilling and the resulting mess is nevertheless a common occurrence, resulting in waste and a potential safety hazard. Further, a top-loading cooler is xe2x80x9ctop heavy.xe2x80x9d Such a cooler may occasionally overturn, resulting in a large mess and potential injury for persons standing nearby.
The soft drink dispensing industry has previously adopted boxed liquids in attempt to more efficiently dispense with their liquids. Boxed contents maintain certain advantages over traditional, canister-based delivery systems. Boxes are more space efficient, low cost, and stackable. However, the different applications and design constraints associated with water delivery render conventional soft drink dispenser technology inappropriate.
Unlike soft drinks, water dispensers frequently employ both hot and warm water dispensers, requiring the water to be simultaneously available in heated and chilled formats. Soft drink machines can have direct feeds of tap water, or soda water, that is typically mixed with syrup dispensed in a box. Thus, level indicators are not as critical, nor does the contents of the box have to be pre-heated or pre-cooled.
While more conventional water dispensers have implemented volume indicators or low-level water conditions, these earlier solutions are not readily adaptable to a disposable, box-based system, given the opening size and orientation of box effluent structures. The particulars of box design also make it difficult to monitor water depth with a device that is largely non-contaminating.
In view of the difficulties and drawbacks associated with the previous devices, there is therefore a need for a water dispensing system that allows ease of installation.
There is also a need for a water dispensing system that reduces waste and potential safety hazards.
There is also a need for a water dispensing system that is compatible with a plurality of water supply types.
There is also a need for a water dispensing system that includes an indicator of remaining water volume or an indicator as to a low-level water condition.
These needs and others are satisfied by the liquid dispensing system of the present invention in which a reservoir assembly is provided for receiving a liquid flow from a liquid supply. A liquid level sensor is provided for initiating the liquid flow until a predetermined liquid level is established in the reservoir assembly. A liquid flow sensor indicates a flow condition from the liquid supply to the reservoir assembly. A dispensing member such as a faucet is provided for dispensing liquid from the reservoir. The reservoir assembly of the present liquid dispensing system includes an overflow protector assembly for preventing an overflow condition of liquid from the reservoir assembly.
As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative and not restrictive.